FNAF7: Waiting Seven
by Kate Willis
Summary: To sum it up... It's the seventh game... Plus: FNAF...7: Waiting Seven is about the LAST and FINAL game of Five Nights at Freddy's that I made up myself. Some of it relates to the ACTUAL game, but for the most part, is done by ME...
1. Night 1

First message(shorter than it normally would be...) :

Night 1:

H-Hey there...! Must be your first day...uh, but...at least they gave you a good looking place, huh...?

...Um, anyways, hope you enjoy your first night as a watchman...or 'girl'...

I'm sure you heard rumors about this place...t-that it's supposed to be h-haunted...something like that...

D-Don't believe them! It's just that the anamatronics there like to...well..."roam" around...

See, there's at least SEVEN of them...

But-but, DONT worry! There's NO way that they can attack you... After all, from what I'VE seen...the kids love them!

Uh...what else...? Oh, yeah! Don't forget to conserve power ANY way possible!-The lights to the door of your room

may take a LOT more power than you think, so don't continually click it on and off!

Um...let's see... Yeah! I left a checklist there for you to sign and return...AFTER you see any suspicious activity...!

(That, AND when all of the boxes have been checked!)

Uhhh, see ya! Got "stuff" to do...! Good luck on your first night here...!

(Recorded message ends.)

Comments:

All of the Five Nights at Freddy's media is and WAS originally published by Scott Cawthon, and the game and it's contents are copyrighted.

Remember: This is all in good "FUN"...

As for the script; It was made by yours truly!


	2. Night 2

Night 2(LONG) ;

(Here's where it starts to get interesting...!) :

Uh, hey! Uh...hi! So, uh, this must mean it's your s-second night here! (Whispers from background: "Wow...!")

So, uh...oh, I forgot to tell you a few things! The FIRST one is: There's supposed to be an introductory "letter" that

ALL employees are supposed to hear on their-FIRST night... Sorry about that... Anyways, it says:

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy

and fun come to 'LIFE'. Fazbear entertainment is NOT responsible for damage to the property 'or' person. Upon

discovering the damage OR death of the third, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon

as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced..."

So, that's the 'short version' of...that...'letter'... Um...let's see... Oh, the second one is: You have a computer that you can

use to survey the rooms with the security cameras...Uhhh...about the vent cameras...the two will be displayed by "you" on

the computer... Um, THAT will help you; you can...'see' the anamatronics climbing the vents... Even though that is,

you SHOULD be okay... They probably won't-won't - Oh! About THAT...there's a mask you can use to disguise

yourself with "just in case", but, uh...ONE of the anamatronics 'MIGHT' recognize you, so...

But-but, at least that will protect you from...being shoved into an...a...anamatronics' suit...

painfully...and BRUTIFULLY...

Uh, also, THIRDLY...but NOT "lastly"...it's a good idea to check at "Pirate's Cove" every so often...

Uh...just like the other night guards before me-and 'you'-: Foxy the Pirate - he's one of our FAVORITES... So, uh...

be nice to him! Uh, other than that, you're set! (Or, let's HOPE so...!) Bye!

(Recorded message ends...)

Comments:

All of the Five Nights at Freddy's media is and WAS originally published by Scott Cawthon, and the game and it's contents are copyrighted.

Remember: This is all in good "FUN"...

As for the script; It was made by yours truly! (Except for the introductory letter! That's a part of the original game!)

Here's a link for the messages in the ACTUAL game(1st): users/outgoing? watch?v=NBxbDoKaJhs


	3. Night 3

Night 3:

Wow! Um...so, since I have nothin' real better to do, we can discuss something that needs to be remembered...

Uh, since I NOW work day shifts... I soon realized something was wrong with the~the lights...

Umm...the power...you need to remember that conservation is now EXTREMELY necessary...! If power ISN'T conserved properly within the next 24-30 hours...there will be a possible power failure... Similar to the events this morning...oh... Uh... Well, since that's the case, the lights might 'flicker' from time to time... But, you never know...an anamatronic might...show up to say "hello"!... A-Anyways, I also need to remind you... There's a remote-controlled "music box"... Umm...let's see; FREDDY really seems to like that... Umm... So, anyways, just remember to wind that up every minute-or-so b-because... It...runs out REALLY fast. Uh, I have to go! Samuel! Don't mess with the anamatronics, please!

(*Phone call cuts off...

She hung up...*)


	4. Night 4

p data-p-id="fd91bddfeda783b70b02b45e7a7a04d6"Night 4: ('Weird' Message recorded- Night time call...)/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="b1fc404cfd7ea966a79fced49cf905db"Hello! Well, only 3 more days left, huh...?/p  
p data-p-id="863b879ee75202ae4b6a4a96e4e20938"(*footsteps can be heard- they sound like the person, or "THING" is running, maybe, to some place...*)/p  
p data-p-id="b8b53107c6db154f4aba56d496f5f8c1"I - I KINDA am busy- at the moment... (sigh...) uh.../p  
p data-p-id="316f24deb4935f9a2576f3b85007c90a"(*the footsteps stop for a quick second. Chica's moans can be heard. The footsteps come back again~ we hear creaking! like a door being opened.../p  
p data-p-id="65f8a09d197fa50c73a8fd1cdcce6f42"~ the sound of the footsteps echo- maybe reasoning the person has entered a bathroom...then the slamming of a door can be heard. Chica's moans can be heard as the person pants silently until it seems Chica has passed...*)... S-So...uh...where was I...? Oh, yes! I-I-I l-look f-forward to m-m-meeting you, uh... Let me catch my...my breath...for a second...!... Uh... I'm sure we...have... LOTS of s-similarities... Uh-/p  
p data-p-id="9cf146ec83350b8ee12b0c26c4b79e9b"(*We hear more creaking, and the person starts to panic again as we hear more panicked panting... Chica's moans can be heard, yet again...*)/p  
p data-p-id="9128f64044a9b082d88adbc2517a8d16"...Oh no...!/p  
p data-p-id="60fb83a1df736f7d47b2e962181a27c7"(*We hear another door slam open, probably meaning she has been found out...*)/p  
p data-p-id="e7660c84ffaa8e901628ac59a243b2b5"Aw jeez...! (*We then hear some static along with the person ending up screaming as we hear something~ maybe the phone, probably a cell~ hit the floor...*)/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="74a43022dc3ac85cbe9c037f3e10d917"(*The call ends...*)/p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="c14a0ca9550a8b311dbf7acbb3e6cac4"Comments:/p  
p data-p-id="60d9f10e0f5a1274e2086072f75c4293"... Funny... Anybody else getting de ja vu...?/p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="9ff7564058e755e65beaed94bbac9021" users/outgoing? watch?v=BJmYL22ZaxA/p 


	5. Night 5

Night 5: - (The person's 'ALIVE'...?!)

5th Message: ( Rings for 5... oh, wait... How 'ironic'... I just thought of 5... Didn't EVEN 'NOTICE' it was the 5th night...! Haha...ha...ha... *I'm suddenly killed by Freddy...* Come ooon "Magic Book"! *Freddy's music plays, and I die after writing this LAST sentence...!*)

... ALL IS SILENT... (*Now... sing "Silent Night" as a watch man/ girl at Freddy's!...

YES! It's a 'PLACE'...! LOOK IT UP...!*)

Yo! (*starts to talk in a sing-songy voice...*) What's u-up...? (X- refer to details... LATER...) (*Persons sounds concerned...*)

Hmm...oooohh! Sorry about THAT THING...the...other... 'NIGHT'...uh... I 'KINDA' didn't show up for my 'MORNING' shifts, so...*laughs*... I'm 'fired'... But DON'T WORRY...! I mean... It's JUST two more nights, huh...? You can 'make' it...! (XX) (* She suddenly sounds unassured of herself...*)

I, um... Went there... Last night...? (XXX)You probably didn't hear me, huh...? I...uh...fled out an open window...b-before I was... ATTACKED... So, uh...

FIFTH night! Good Luck...!

(*Hangs up...

or so YOU "think"!...*)

Comments:

Notes:

X- Anybody wanna bet- "THE SKY"?!

XX- Ye~ah... 'SURE'...

XXX- WHAAAAT?!


	6. Night 6 ('SAD' Note)

Night 6: ("Just a 'NOTE'!"...)

Hey! Sorry to leave you hangin' the other night...! I don't think I'll be going THERE ever again...

So-So this is JUST a note...! Let's see here (*Sounds like she's looking for something: rummaging around- probably in a car, since we can hear the sound of traffic nearby...*):

"Dear Mrs. Matthews- ("That's my name...!")-

Witness accounts report that your son...

(*She whispers his name: Samuel...*) (X) has been...'bitten'...

(*She sounds like she's breaking up...*) and is SORRY to

inform you that...(*She starts crying...*) He will need

IMMEDIATE attention as soon as possible... Surgery will

probably last about a 'week'... Maybe more... And-"

(*We hear aggravated grunts, and hear the sound of crumpling paper...*)

So there you have it: My son's in the hospital... DAMN IT! HE WAS TOO YOUNG...! 'WHY'...?!

(*The phone is picked up-*)

I - I'm SORRY...

(*The person hangs up...

"How 'SAD'..."*) - (XX...)

Comments:

This was all I could think of on SUCH short notice...!

Notes:

X- Remember him from the message on the THIRD NIGHT...?

XX- "I'm NOT joking here...! IT REALLY IS SAD!"


	7. Night 7 ('THE FINALE')

Night 7...: (Anything 'WIERD... ER...?')

This one's WIERD... Due to the fact that: "We have no IDEA what happened"...

But, no need to spoil the surprise...!

(*We hear our phone ring...*)

(*We pick up the phone - yet there's still a ringing sound, like the phone hasn't been picked up yet... Until someone DOES pick it up...*)

"Hello...?"

(*It sounds like Mrs. Matthews... There's only warbled tone from your end...*)

"What? Who IS this?!"

(*More warbled tone...*)

"Huh? Where?!"

(*We hear only MORE warbled tone...*)

(*Then... Just as it seems the call has ended...*)

(*We hear the sound of fabric ripping~ It's followed by a screeching sound; like those of halting tires...- We hear a crashing sound, followed by a huge

"SPLASH!"~ There's the sound of rushing water~ It sounds like someone OR some'THING' is picking up the phone~ We just hear yet ANOTHER warbled tone (Xs); there is an electric-kind-of crackling noise...the phone is frying...then there's static~ We hear the phone beeping;this lasts for about 11 seconds~ The "recording"...stops...*)

This leaves us wondering "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!"

Well I'll tell you... She was killed by Springtrap...

(See below for details...)

Your objective: "SURVIVE THE SEVENTH NIGHT!"

Comments:

Notes:

Xs~ By the way- In reverse, it's Springtrap saying "You're next..."...

XsXs~ Here's what it sounds like, even if it's longer: users/outgoing? watch?list=PL2zi_zAO3u8_0rRNEkBci_cAvGAr43y8Z¶ms=EAEYATgBSAFYAmILTkFFdnUwQ3RKRW9oAA%253D%253D&v=NHg8jTH7Bqk&mode=NORMAL


	8. Last Second Warning

I FINALLY got my fanfic done! Its a GOOD thing, since I extended my limit to today- If I hadn't finished it today or yesterday... I'd be 'DEAD'...

(The anamatronics haunting me ever since I played the game would kill me... TOO BAD for THEM... Heheh...)


End file.
